


Nowoczesna wataha

by NiebieskaMyszka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powstanie z martwych to nic w porównaniu z życiem w trzyosobowym stadzie. Prawie jak współczesny model rodziny: tata, <i>mama</i> i dziecko. Peter nie jest do końca zadowolony z roli, jaka mu przypadła.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowoczesna wataha

**Author's Note:**

> Zobaczyłam [ten filmik](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7NW8yt4m18) z TĄ miną pt.: _O nie, nie, nie, wiem, jak to się skończy. Proszę nie mów tego głośno_ i po prostu nie mogłam się oprzeć. Wy byście mogli? 
> 
> Póki co fik ma status niezakończonego, bo planuję jeszcze - przynajmniej - jedno podejście do tego tematu. Poza tym... jeszcze nie zdążyłam pomęczyć Petera, prawda? Może macie własne pomysły albo znacie podobne fiki? Dzielcie się śmiało, chętnie poczytam, bo sama koncepcja strasznie mi się podoba. 
> 
> Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania : )

1.

— Potrafię kontrolować swoją przemianę — upierał się Isaac.

— Nie wydaje mi się — przyznał Peter.

Derek milczał, uważnie przyglądając się swojemu młodemu Becie. 

— Panuję nad sobą! — warknął na dowód.

_Doprawdy, wyśmienita kontrola._

Derek uniósł brew, a Peter prychnął. Isaac zaskomlał, błyszcząc żółtymi oczami. Doprawdy, cóż za kolorową gromadkę tworzyli, gdy po chwili tęczówki Petera przybrały lodową barwę. Jednak to czerwone oczy Alfy zdominowały pojedynek. 

— Zostajesz z nami — postanowił Derek.

— Ale Scott...

— Och, proszę... — jęknął Peter.

Alfa warknął na samą próbę sprzeciwu. Trzeba przyznać, że akurat to wychodziło mu całkiem przyzwoicie. Nawalał tylko we wszystkim innym. Peterowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak przewrócić oczami nad melodramatyzmem siostrzeńca. 

Dyskusję uznali za zakończoną, gdy Derek odwrócił się na pięcie i zamknął się w zniszczonym wagonie. 

Isaac obnażył kły. 

— Nie kuś mnie — ostrzegł Peter, ponownie błyszcząc niebieskimi oczami.

— _Isaac_! — krzyknął Derek, na co szczeniak skulił się w sobie.

Peter mimowolnie wyprostował plecy, próbując zachować pozory obojętności. Isaac zaskomlał, jednak zdołał posłać mu kpiący uśmiech, patrząc na niego spode łba. 

  
  


2.

— Wybierasz się gdzieś? — zapytał Peter, nie odwracając wzroku od ekranu.

Właśnie przeglądał wyciąg z konta bankowego, na którym saldo ujemne sięgało niemal czterech cyfr. 

— Jak widać.

 _Bezczelny szczeniak_ , pomyślał Peter na widok obnażonych w uśmiechu zębów. 

— Dereka nie ma w domu — zauważył z jedną nogą na schodach.

Mimo całej swojej brawury na widok poirytowanego spojrzenia Petera, Isaac odwrócił wzrok. Szczeniak nadal będzie szczeniakiem, nieważne jak pyskatym. 

— Wróci po dziesiątej — rozważał Peter i uśmiechnął się na widok zaskoczonej miny Isaaca.

Ponownie zainteresował się rządkami cyfr wyświetlonymi na ekranie. 

— Jedenastej? — spróbował Isaac.

Trzeba szczeniakowi przyznać, że miał odwagę. 

— Dziesiątej trzydzieści — warknął Peter.

Isaac tylko się uśmiechnął, zmierzając do wyjścia. 

— I postaraj się, żeby McCall trzymał łapy przy sobie — parsknął.

Szczeniak przyglądał mu się przez chwilę przerażony, a potem spłonął rumieńcem. Niemal wybiegł ze stacji. 

_Nastoletnie wilkołaki_ , prychnął Peter, wracając do przeglądania rachunków i ponagleń za ostatnie sześć lat. _Czy nikt nie pomyślał o tym, żeby sprawdzać pocztę?_

  
  


3.

Derek odsunął się od stolika, żeby Peter mógł zabrać pudełko z pizzą.

— Skończył się proszek do prania — zauważył Derek, siadając na skrzyni służącej za kanapę z kawałkiem pizzy w ręku.

— Cudownie — jęknął Peter.

Jutro czekają go solidne zakupy. 

  
  


4.

— Musisz wynająć mieszkanie — zauważył tydzień później Peter.

— Co jest złego w tym? — zapytał Derek ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Powiedz, że żartujesz.

Derek pokręcił głową, nawet wzruszył ramionami. 

— Jest przestronne.

— To opuszczona nora, na litość boską! Nie zamierzam tutaj mieszkać — sprzeciwił się.

— Możesz się wyprowadzić — stwierdził Derek, ale Peter wyczuwał ukryte wahanie.

Mieli tylko siebie i zbuntowanego szczeniaka. Czy im się to podobało czy nie, byli na siebie skazani.

— Masz dość pieniędzy, żeby wynająć coś równie bezsensownego, nie będącego jednocześnie zapchloną norą — zauważył zniecierpliwiony Peter.

Na razie musiał polegać na siostrzeńcu, nie znaczyło to jednak, że będzie zgadzał się na jego warunki bez dyskusji.

— Co proponujesz? — zainteresował się Derek.

Oczywiście, że to Peter miał rozwiązywać wszystkie problemy. Naprawdę zastanawiał się, jak oni przetrwali bez niego. 

— Apartament.

Derek wywrócił oczami. 

— Twoje oszczędności w zupełności wystarczą — zapewnił Peter.

— Skoro tam mówisz.

  
  


5.

— Chyba sobie żartujesz... — jęknął Peter. 

Stali we trójkę przed opuszczonym budynkiem w dzielnicy przemysłowej. Derek uśmiechał się zadowolony, zaś Isaac marszczył brwi, zerkając najpierw na Alfę, potem na Petera. Nie wydawał się zachwycony wyborem. 

— Mówiłeś, że powinienem zmienić otoczenie — zauważył Derek.

Peter mógłby przysiąc, że zdecydował się na opuszczoną fabrykę, żeby zrobić mu na złość. 

Weszli do środka. 

Główne pomieszczenie było równie przestronne jak opuszczona stacja. I równie zaniedbane. Sam remont wyniesie fortunę!

— Co jest na górze? — zainteresował się Isaac, sprawdzając użyteczność spiralnych schodów.

— Sypialnie. Dwie.

Na widok zmarszczonych brwi Petera, dodał: 

— Będę spał tutaj.

Szczeniak wbiegł po schodach, zostawiając ich samych. 

Derek stał w wejściu z założonymi na piersi ramionami. Nie musiał pachnieć niepewnością, żeby Peter ją wyczuł. 

Po chwili usłyszeli entuzjastyczny krzyk Isaaca. 

— Biorę tę większą!

— W twoich snach — warknął Peter, zmierzając na górę.

Derek uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Edit (05.05.2018): Pamiętam, że mówiłam, że pomęczę Petera jeszcze przynajmniej raz, ale nic z tego nie będzie. Dlatego odznaczam ten fik jako skończony.


End file.
